Mr. Freeze (comics)
Victor Fries, better known as Mr. Freeze, is a supervillain from DC Comics, typically seen as an enemy of Batman. Although originally a standard villain who used cold themed gimmicks, Mr. Freeze would be reinterpreted into a former cryogenics scientist who became a supervillain upon being involved in an accident that mutated him, making him unable to survive in warm environments without the use of a cryogenic suit. Unlike most Batman villains, Mr. Freeze is typically portrayed as an anti-heroic character, as, in most versions, his plans involve trying to save his dying wife, Nora Fries. Origin Mr. Freeze's best known origin is that of a man with a dying wife. He froze her in a pod to keep her alive as he attempted to find a cure for her ailment. Then, Gothcorp shut down his project, killing his wife. Soon after, Victor Freeze was caught in an accident that made him unable to go into areas above freezing without his suit. He sought to use his intelligence and ice-based weaons to get revenge on the world. While in many cases this story has stayed more or less the same, Freeze's New 52 origin casts the sympathetic villain in a different light. Victor Fries worked at Wayne Enterprises where he became obsessed with a cryogenically frozen woman named Nora Fields and came under the delusion that she was his wife (despite the fact she was technically old enough to be Victor's grandmother). Freeze would constantly steal Nora's frozen body in attempts to cure Nora of her life threatening illness. Bruce Wayne knew of Victor's disturbing obsession and eventually tried to stop his research. Freeze became enraged and caused an accident that dosed him in cryogenic chemicals. With his body mutated to only survive in subzero temperatures, Victor becomes Mr. Freeze and continues to pursue Nora. Other Media ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Mr. Freeze doesn't appear in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He does have a entry in the character bios. His profile states: Victor Fries was a brilliant cryogenicist whose beloved wife Nora was stricken with a fatal degenerative disease. He placed her in suspended animation while obsessively searching for a way to cure her, but the corporation that funded his research – and Nora`s life – pulled the plug, triggering an accident that transformed Fries` body into a cold-blooded form that must always be kept below zero; at normal room temperature he will die. Wielding a number of freezing weapons, he wears protective armor in his quest to somehow bring back his lovely wife and avenge her fate – which he partly holds the Batman responsible for. Holy Musical Batman In the show, Mr, Freeze, along with the other rogues team up with Sweet Tooth in their plot to destroy the Batman by first kidnapping Robin and holding him hostage, and putting the nuclear Warheads into the city's water supply. ''Gotham'' :See: Victor Fries (Gotham) Victor Fries made his debut in the eleventh episode of the second season of Gotham titled "Worse Than A Crime". He is played by Nathan Darrow. Victor is a cryogenics engineer who is desperate to find a cure for his dying wife Nora. After Nora, unable to witness Victor's desperation and the lengths he is willing to go to save her, tampers with Victor's equipment and dies, Victor tries to commit suicide by use of his freeze formula. However, he is saved by Professor Hugo Strange who transforms him to Mr. Freeze. Unlike most origin stories he becomes Mr. Freeze before Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. ''Lego Batman 3'' Mr. Freeze appears as the first hub boss after he somehow broke into the Justice League's watchtower and froze the entrance. He then freezes Joker, Solomon Grundy, Cyborg and Lex Luthor, leaving only Batman and Robin to stop him. If you walk up to Mr. Freeze, he will turn you into a block of ice. The only way to stop him is to use Batman's sensor suit to turn invisble and gain up on him. After Mr. Freeze is defeated, he retreats before Pastic Man turns himself into a sickle to break down the ice wall. Quotes Gallery Mr._Freeze_animated_.jpg|Mr. Freeze in Batman: The Animated Series Mr._Freeze_NABR.jpg|Mr. Freeze in The New Batman Adventures Mr._Freeze_BB.jpg|Mr. Freeze in Batman Beyond Mr._Freeze_TB.jpg|Mr. Freeze in The Batman Mr._Freeze_BBAB.png|Mr. Freeze in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Mr._Freeze_YJ.png|Mr. Freeze in Young Justice Mr._Freeze_SBPE.png|Mr. Freeze in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies Mr._Freeze_BAR.jpg|Mr. Freeze in Batman and Robin Mr._Freeze_ABR.jpg|Mr. Freeze in The New Adventures of Batman Trivia *Mr. Freeze is one of the few Batman villains whose true goal is not to kill Batman or dominate the world, his primary goal is to save his wife. *In his very first appearances, Mr. Freeze went by the name of Mr. Zero, and did not yet have such pale skin. He was first referred to as Mr. Freeze in the 1960's 'Batman' TV series. In the Pre-Crisis worlds, this was confirmed to be the same character under a different name, but since the Crisis On Infinite Earths, it seems Freeze never used that name and always had his current appearance once transformed. The name and look were brought back for the retro-themed animated series, Batman : The Brave And The Bold. *Mr. Freeze's current prevailing origin was first presented on Batman: The Animated Series. Navigation pl:Mr. Freeze (DC) Category:Batman Villains Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Mutated Category:DC Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Elementals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vigilante Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Scapegoat Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Honorable Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Justice League Villains Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Insecure Category:Murderer Category:Stock Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Fighter Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal